Love Letters to Lily
by de-li-luh
Summary: '"Bye, Lilyflower!" Potter called to me. I felt my face burn as Mum turned around and asked me, "Is that young man a friend of yours?" I shook my head, my face still burning. "No, Mum. I don't know that guy at all," I replied.' It's the summer after their sixth year, and James still hasn't given up on Lily. JP/LE. Jily.
1. In Which Lily is Embarrassed

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, all my favourite characters would still be alive. So unless you could see Dobby and Sirius walking around, no, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hey guys! This is my first story, with actual chapters, so please be nice. Except most of the chapters will be filled with letters being sent from James to Lily, and vice versa, and occasionally Sirius, Remus, and Alice would make an appearance. But there will also be actual chapters, with actual scenes and narratives.**

**Also, while I like constructive criticism, please remember that there is a fine line between constructive criticism and being an asshole. On that note, let's get on to the story, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

_In Which Lily is Embarrassed  
_

I tiredly dragged my trunk down the stairs, my friend Alice Fawcett following behind me. It was the end of term, and we were on our way to the Great Hall for our last breakfast at Hogwarts.

"Ugh, it would be better if they rescheduled our departure 'til afternoon. It's not pleasant to wake up at seven o'clock in the morning, to say the least," I said, groaning.

"Well, you get to sleep when you get h-h-home," replied Alice, stifling a large yawn. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, by the time I get home, I'm already wide awake."

"Merlin, I'm just saying, Grumpy."

Before I could snap a tired retort, I suddenly came face-to-face with Potter.

"Potter, whatever you're going to say, say it later—or never, preferably—because I just want to get down to the Great Hall without hexing you, for once," I said tiredly. "So, pretty please with some delicious thing on top, get out of my way because I need my breakfast."

Without waiting for an answer, I pushed him out of the way and trudged out of the Common Room. Alice and the Marauders followed me down to the Great Hall, where I sat down and immediately stuffed a piece of buttered toast in my mouth. I continued eating, vaguely hearing Alice talking to Frank about something. Potter sat across me, but since I was eating and very tired, I couldn't really be bothered to complain about the seating arrangement.

"So, Evans—" Potter started, but I cut him off immediately with a sharp "No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" he said bemusedly.

"Knowing you, it was probably something about the summer holidays, Quidditch, or you asking me out. Or all three."

"Am I that obvious?" Potter said gloomily.

"Yep," Black replied from beside him, popping the 'p.' Beside Black, Remus rolled his eyes at the two.

"Technically speaking, Lily didn't really know what you were going to ask. It's all three," he said, directing the last sentence to me. "There's a Quidditch match this summer, and we've got extra tickets, and he was going to ask you to come."

I'm a fan of Quidditch, although only Alice knows this. I don't really go around talking about it, because then Potter and Black would keep pestering me. But, unable to hide my curiosity, I asked, "Who against who?"

"Puddlemere United versus the Wimbourne Wasps," Black supplied.

Did I mention I'm a fan of Puddlemere United?

"I don't know . . . I'm not going to do much this summer, but Petunia's going to get married to Walrus Man—" Potter and Black sniggered at this, while Alice repressed a snort, "—and Mum forced me to attend the wedding, so I'm not sure if I could go."

"Walrus Man," Black said, causing him and Potter to erupt in sniggers.

"You're sixteen—act like it," Remus scolded, but he was grinning anyway.

"Who's this Walrus Man anyway? Oh, stuff it, Padfoot," Potter added to Black, who was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Petunia's boyfriend, Vermin—er, I mean Vernon—Dursley. He's as awful as Petunia, and he's this extremely fat and pudgy guy with the most ridiculous mustache I've ever seen. So I've nicknamed him Walrus Man," I said with a shrug.

After some light conversation with Alice, we all followed the other students to Hogsmeade Station. We went to our separate compartments and the train ride went on without incident.

That is, until we got off the train.

I saw my parents waiting for me at the station. I carried my trunk and walked over to them. They each gave me a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad. Er, listen, some friends of mine invited me to a Quidditch match this summer—"

"What's Quidditch?" asked my father curiously.

"Er, it's a sport in the wizard world. Bit hard to explain, so I'll explain later, but anyway, some friends of mine invited me to a match this summer."

"That depends, dear. Petunia's wedding is this summer and if the match is on the same day as the wedding, then I'm afraid you can't go," Mum replied.

"Erm, give me a mo'," I said, then ran towards Potter and Black.

"When's the Quidditch match?" I asked.

"Er—um—it's on July twenty-nine," Black replied, baffled. Before he could say anything else, I ran back to my parents.

"July twenty-nine," I said, panting.

"Can't you just send them a letter during the summer? Petunia still isn't quite sure on the date of the marriage," replied Dad. I nodded. The three of us were about to walk through the barrier when suddenly—

"Bye, Lilyflower!" Potter called to me. I felt my face burn as Mum turned around and asked me, "Is that young man a friend of yours?" I shook my head, my face still burning. "No, Mum. I don't know that guy at all," I replied. "Let's just go."

We finally walked through the barrier, but not before I heard Black telling Potter, "Prongs, her face looked like a cherry."

* * *

I sighed as I exited the car and entered the house. I saw Petunia sitting at the dining table, looking through a magazine. I avoided eye contact and went upstairs, locking myself in my room. I arched a brow when I saw a piece of parchment on my study desk folded into a heart. I went over to the desk and unfolded the parchment, and written in familiar handwriting was:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_I never knew love_

_Until I met you._

_—JP_

I rolled my eyes, but a small smile played at my lips. Potter is never going to give up, is he?


	2. In Which James Screws Up

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Harry Potter?**

**Hey guys! I totally freaked out when I saw _two_ reviews. I went all, "omg askdjfhfkhg." But then a tsunami of writer's block came over me and I only managed to update today. Anyway, sorry for the crap chapter. I just wanted to update. But hopefully next time I'm done planning the story out.  
**

**Please review, because reviews encourage me to keep writing! (Most of the time, anyway) :D  
**

* * *

_In Which James Screws Up  
_

After unpacking and changing into Muggle clothes, I sat at my desk, pulling a scrap of parchment out of the drawers and dipping my quill into an ink bottle. I lowered my quill onto the parchment, hesitating only slightly. As I was about to write my reply, there was a tap at my window. I looked up and saw a handsome screech owl with another piece of parchment folded into a heart.

I lifted the window and the screech owl dropped the letter on my desk, then left abruptly. I took the letter as if it was going to spontaneously combust and opened it.

One face full of pink and red confetti later, I started reading the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_Sorry if you freaked out about the confetti, but I wrote this letter to say something else._

_Go out with me?_

_-James_

I rolled my eyes. Of course, the bloody prat had to ruin the sweet letter by asking me out. I took my quill and scribbled a reply.

_Potter,_

_Can we have at least_ _one conversation without you asking me out? I was about to think, 'Wow, he's actually not a prick!'_

_Then you asked me out. Way to go, Potter. Your only chance of befriending me and you ruin it._

_-Lily_

I stood up and unlocked the cage of my owl, Minnie. As I was about to let her out of the window, I decided to send a letter to Alice, who was going to Rome this summer. She was probably there already, because she and her family had taken a Portkey there.

I hastily scribbled my letter:

_Dear Alice,_

_How is Rome? I know we only just got back, but you're probably there already._

_Guess what, Potter sent me a letter. Two letters, actually. It was kind of sweet until the stupid prat decided to ask me out._

_Reply soon; I don't fancy spending my summer exchanging letters with that git._

_-Lily_

I tied the letters on Minnie's leg, and she took off just as Petunia haughtily barged into my room. She scrunched her nose up in disgust as she saw my owl fly away.

"Mum says dinner is ready, and dress nicely. Vernon is coming over," she said, then left the room, vaguely muttering, "Freak."

I sighed; as rude as Petunia was to me, I just wanted the two of us to get along again. Being treated that way by her made me feel we were strangers instead of sisters.

I threw on a pretty green dress, black flats, and fixed my hair a bit. I needn't bother with makeup; I didn't care about impressing Vermin, but Mum might've gotten cross with me if I hadn't at least cleaned up.

As I exited the room, I closed the door behind me, not realising that the screech owl from earlier had dropped another letter bearing Potter's reply.


	3. In Which Alice is Right

**Disclaimer: If you're still reading this, thinking I own Harry Potter, you might want to visit a doctor.**

**THREE REVIEWS EHMERHGED.**

**I have never had three reviews before. Siriusly. Thanks to MissJanneke for simply reviewing on the second chapter, and your song is awesome. And I do try my best to make my chapters long. I could make up for the short chapters by updating quickly, though. Probably. I'll try.  
**

**I live for the reviews, reviews, reviews. I live for the reviews-views, live for the reviews-views.**

* * *

_In Which Alice is Right  
_

After a horrid dinner with Vermin and his family, who I had no idea would come along, I ran back to my room in a foul mood. Vermin and his parents kept dropping snide comments about me, because Petunia, while staying in the Dursley's home, had apparently complained about me and how abnormal I was. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley started to think I was 'troubled,' and told my parents they should enroll me in St. What's-Her-Face's Academy for Incurably Criminal Girls, which was the female counterpart of St. Billy's, or something.

So when I came back to my room, I may or may not have been glad that Potter sent me his reply. At least _he _understood about the wizard world, and didn't think I was crazy or abnormal.

I opened the envelope and started reading his reply:

_Dear Lily,_

_So, are you telling me that if I hadn't asked you out, you would actually be willing to be my friend?_

_-James_

I rolled my eyes to myself just as another owl swooped into my room and dropped a letter on my lap. I recognised it as Alice's owl, Circe. Alice's reply was:

_Lily,_

_Rome is absolutely wonderful, thanks for asking. I've learned more about Italian witches (or Roman? It's all a bit confusing) than we've had in History of Magic. Actually, we've never even learned about witches and wizards in History. Mostly just goblins._

_Sweetie, admit it: you'd absolutely love spending your summer talking to James. He's really sweet, you know. He's just a bit of a prat when he's around you._

_Alice_

I rolled my eyes at Alice's rambling, but frowned at what she had said next. Would I? Love spending my summer exchanging letters with Potter, I mean. I guess it's better than having no contact at all with the magical world, even if it _is _Potter.

I scoffed. Right. Anything to do with Potter is not enjoyable at all, but since he's my only connection to the magical world at the moment, I'll take what I can. Yes. That seems perfectly logical.

I took out two slips of parchment and wrote my replies:

_Alice,_

_Merlin, Alice! Has the unusual air of Rome addled your brains? Not once in this lifetime will I enjoy doing anything with Potter. He's an arrogant toerag, and that's that. The only reason I'll be exchanging letters with him is so I'd still have some knowledge of the magical world. It's not like I'd enjoy it, or anything.  
_

_-Lily_

_Potter,_

_HA! As if! Only mental people would befriend you, like Black. I feel quite sorry for Remus for having been misguided by you hooligans and roped into your shenanigans._

_So, er, how's your summer so far? And, you're probably looking all skeptical at this letter, but I want to have at least one civil conversation with you. Just one. Then back to normal.  
_

_-Lily_

I rolled my eyes at myself. My letter sounded a bit stupid. But, oh well; if Potter really is going to stick around for a bit, then I suppose he should get used to my oddities.

I sent my replies, then took a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes. By the time I got back, I saw Potter's reply on my desk. I ran over to it and read:

_Dear Lily,  
_

_'Hooligans' and 'shenanigans'? Really? And, just so you know, Remus is perfectly fine with being mates with us. I think. Dammit, woman, you've made me question our friendship!_

_Didn't realise you're this keen on being friends with me. Nothing much has happened yet; we only just left today, after all. And yours?_

_-James_

I scoffed, then laughed, then scowled. I laughed again at my sudden mood changes, and shook my head. I set the letter aside and climbed into bed.

As I started drifting into unconsciousness, I started thinking that maybe Alice was right. Maybe I _would_ enjoy spending my summer talking to Potter. Just maybe.

And with that thought, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. In Which Sirius is A Prat

**Disclaimer: Is this even necessary?**

**SEVEN. REVIEWS.**

_**SEVEN.**_

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I siriusly went all "Oh my God. Oh. My. God. OH MY GOD!" when I saw the reviews. And, KBerry, your comment on James and Lily's relationship progressing realistically surprised me, seeing as I'm not quite experienced in relationships :P**

**Keep reviewing. Siriusly, reviews make my day.**

* * *

_In Which Sirius is A Prat — James  
_

My summer started with me sending Lily two letters, and receiving a hurtful rejection from my beloved—meaning Lilyflower, obviously.

Okay, so admittedly it wasn't as hurtful as I made it sound. I'm used to Evans' rejections, but it still hurts a bit.

Sappy, I know.

Sirius, the prat, just laughed at me when I told him about Evans rejecting me.

"Mate, you should've seen it coming," he said. I snorted at him.

"I understand that my beloved Lilyflower still hasn't discovered her undying love for me," I said. "But in due time, I reckon she'll be falling into my arms."

"Or falling off a cliff," Sirius retorted with a smirk. "She's made it clear that she hates you. I bet you she'd rather have babies with the Giant Squid than even breathe in your direction."

"Gee, Padfoot, thanks for the—"

I was interrupted by my screech owl, Ares, dropping a letter on my face. Sirius fell off of his bed, laughing.

I rolled my eyes at him and opened the letter. I nearly had a seizure when I saw who sent it.

"PADS, IT'S FROM LILY!"

That shut him up.

He looked at me incredulously. "What? She actually replied? Are you sure it's actually her?"

I read her reply and nodded. "Sounds just like her."

"Well, read it aloud, then," he said.

I cleared my throat dramatically and read, "_Potter,_—she should honestly stop with this 'Potter' business; it's obvious she wants to get in my pants."

Sirius glared at me and gestured for me to go on.

"_Potter, can we have at least _one_ conversation without you asking me out? I was about to think, 'Wow, he's actually not a prick!' Then you asked me out. Way to go, Potter. Your only chance of befriending me and you ruin it._"

And Sirius, the prat, laughed.

"Mate, you screwed up," he said, chortling.

"No shi—hey! Wait a minute, is she saying that if I hadn't asked her out, she'd be my friend?"

For once, Sirius shut up.

"That makes sense," he said, nodding a bit. "But, you know," he added with a smirk, "just barely."

I flipped him off and, ignoring him ("Oi! No rude hand signs in my room, young man!" he said in a mock-stern voice), I wrote my reply to Evans:

_Dear Lily,_

_So, are you telling me that if I hadn't asked you out, you would actually willing to be my friend?_

_-James_

I read and reread my reply, and, once I deemed it good enough, sent Ares off with it and leaned back on the beanbag I was sitting on.

"D'you think I have a chance with her, though?" I blurted after a while. Sirius gave me a look, as if saying, '_Mate, are you a man or what?_'

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

"Honestly?" I frowned at him.

"Yeah. She's made it clear that she hates you. I think you should just lay off already and go after someone else."

Nice to see that my best mate is so supportive of me.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, if she actually likes me deep, deep, _deep_ down, d'you think she'll give in and go out with me?"

"Mate, are you alright? What's with all this relationship stuff?"

I gave him a pointed look. Sirius huffed.

"Alright, fine," he said. He pondered it for a moment, then said, "Maybe not. That girl is more stubborn than I am, and that's saying something. So even if she _does_ like you, she'll probably never admit it, because she's hated you all these years. She can't just suddenly fancy you."

I nodded slowly. It _did_ make sense. But the idea of her even liking me as a friend was laughable. She had made it clear that she wants to have nothing to do with me.

I frustratedly ran a hand through my hair. Girls were so bloody confusing. Can't they be as simple as guys? But, then again, the whole world would die of shock. I won't be surprised if the sole purpose of girls is to be really bloody confusing.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Mum called from the other side of the door. Sirius shot up and ran for the door, and I followed him, shaking my head in amusement.

Dinner was fine and I convinced myself that it would go by without incident. But, of course, Sirius the King of the Prats decided to ruin it for me.

"So, Prongs, how's Lily?" he asked, a bit too loudly for my liking. Mum and Dad looked up from their conversation.

"Lily? Isn't she the one you keep talking about?" Dad asked.

"Yes, we saw her today, haven't we? James pointed her out to us," Mum said.

I shot a glare at Sirius, who was innocently eating his dessert.

"The redhead? Oh. You haven't talked about her in a while, how is she?"

I felt my face burn, and from the corner of my eye I saw Sirius laughing into his pudding.

Prat, prat, pratty, prat.

"Er, sh-she's alright. We, er, we don't–we don't talk much," I stammered.

"Prongs asked her out once! Isn't that right, Prongs?" Sirius put in. If possible, I think I my face became redder than Evans' hair.

"You did? Oh, that's brilliant! What did she say?" Mum asked eagerly. I swear, sometimes my mum acts like a teenage girl.

Sirius choked on his pudding. He clutched his side and pretended to drop his spoon to hide his face under the table.

Prat, prat, pratty, prat. Prat, prat, pratty, prat.

"Er, she said no," I muttered.

Sirius appeared from under the table, clutching his spoon. Barely keeping the laughter out of his voice, he asked, "What was that?"

"She said no," I mumbled.

"Hm?" Sirius asked, this time biting his fist to keep from laughing out loud.

That goddamned prat.

"She said no," I said quickly.

"Why?" Mum asked incredulously.

Sirius had calmed himself enough to say, "The feelings are one-sided," before stuffing his fist into his mouth.

Before Mum could say something else, I stood up and said, "Er, you know what, Mum? Padfoot and I have some stuff to do, so I think we should go back to those stuff. Yeah. Bye."

I grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him back upstairs and into his room, where he started laughing so hard that no sound was coming out of his mouth.

"You're such a fucking prat, Padfoot," I muttered as I walked over to the beanbag, where a letter sat.

I read it and the corners of my mouth quirked up in amusement. I scribbled my reply to her and sent Ares off.

I bade Sirius goodnight and went back to my room, where I immediately crawled to my bed. I took my glasses off, put it on top of my drawer, and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.


	5. In Which Remus Gives Advice

**Disclaimer: Need I say more?**

**THIRTEEN AVMHFCGKNBSFNJV.**

***tour guide voice* And here to your left you will see a screaming author excited to find thirteen reviews on her story.**

**Words cannot express how happy I am :DD To PrincessRue11, no, I didn't make the cover. I just found it on Google; credit to whoever made it. And, also, sorry for the late update. I do try my best to update as quick as I can, but a tsunami of writer's block occasionally washes over me. And, also, the storm turned the electricity out for long periods of time. But you probably don't want to hear my excuses :P**

**I eat reviews for dinner.**

* * *

_In Which Remus Gives Advice_

"James!"

I turned around and saw Lily running towards me. My eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"What in Merlin's—"

Her lips touched mine, and soon we were full-on snogging. Like, Sirius-style snogging.

"James," she murmured. "James?" she asked, and pulled away. Suddenly her face morphed into Remus.

"James?" Remus said, but with Sirius's voice. "Oh, _Jaaames_!"

I looked around in confusion.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Oh _Prongsie_!" Sirius sang, prodding me in the side. My eyes suddenly flew open, and I realised I was in my bed. Sirius and Remus peered down at me, the former smirking and the latter trying to suppress a grin.

"So, is Dreamland-Lily a good kisser?" Sirius asked teasingly. I flushed bright red, realising that I must have talked in my sleep. I hid my face with my pillow and groaned.

"Come on, Prongs, get up! You're going to miss breakfast!" Remus said, yanking my duvet from me. I tried snatching it back, but ended up on the floor. I rubbed my forehead and stood up.

"Yeah, tell Mum to save me some of whatever we have," I said as I entered the shower.

After showering and changing my clothes, I ran down the stairs and rushed into the dining room.

"Mum, where's the food?" I asked.

"Good morning to you, too," Mum said dryly, placing a plateful of pancakes in front of me. I immediately stuffed a pancake in my mouth.

"You eat like a pig, Prongs," Sirius guffawed.

"Like you're better," I retorted, but it ended up sounding like, "Li' chore be'er."

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over your pigness," he said, grinning cheekily.

"Pigness isn't a word," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

Before Sirius could retort, an owl nearly landed on my plate of pancakes. I grabbed the letter just as Sirius lunged for the owl. I managed to get the letter off before the owl squawked indignantly and flew from Sirius' clutches.

I read the letter while Remus lectured Sirius on proper owl care or whatever:

_Potter,_

_Oh, no, I'm not keen on being friends with you at all. It just so happens that my only company here at home are my parents, Petunia, and Vermin, so I'll take what I can get._

_My summer is going swimmingly so far._

_Not._

_Yesterday, Vermin and his parents came over for dinner. It was bloody awful—they kept commenting on how abnormal I was. I wish I hexed them under the table, but my parents raised me better than that._

_And they would know it was me, anyway._

_-Lily_

I scoffed and muttered, "As if."

Remus and Sirius looked up from their argument. Sirius took one look at the letter and a wide grin spread on his face.

"Guess what, Moony? Prongs here has sent Evans love letters!" he said gleefully.

"Oh? And how has Lily been reacting?" Remus asked, amused.

"It's going fine, actually. I've sent her a total of four letters, and she has yet to explode at me," I said, smugness dripping from every word.

The look on his face showed that he was clearly not expecting that.

"Really? Good for you, Prongs. Keep that up, and she probably wouldn't explode at you as much."

"Thanks," I replied distractedly, standing up and abandoning my plate of pancakes to find a piece of parchment and a quill. I ran up the stairs and back into my room, Sirius and Remus right behind me. I searched through my study desk—which I honestly don't even use for studying most of the time—and found an ink bottle, a quill, and some parchment. I sat on my chair and wrote on the parchment:

_Evans,_

_Ha! As if. You so obviously love me._

_You should have hexed them. Too bad you're such a goody-two-shoes. But, yeah, some Muggles from here give us weird looks all the time. It does get annoying, but I don't think we've ever been called 'abnormal' before, so I can't really say I know how you feel._

_-James_

Before I could send the letter off, there was a _crack!_ from downstairs signalling that Dad had come back from work. I jumped out of the chair and ran down the stairs excitedly.

"Hi, Dad!" Sirius and I said simultaneously, while Remus said, "Hi, Harold."

Sirius had taken to calling Dad as "Dad" because he said, and I quote, "He's always been more of a father to me than my father was." And when Sirius starts acting all sentimental, he's being serious—no pun intended.

Mum started pelting him with questions, and I just sat there, listening. He was rarely at home, even if it _was _summer, because he had to keep going on Auror missions, so I never saw him much. Each moment spent together could be our last. With Voldemort and the war and all that.

Right, moving on before I get teary-eyed.

"So, James, how're you doing? Still chasing after the pretty redhead?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine, and yes, I still am. I _am_ a Chaser, after all, and until I get it, I'll be chasing after the Quaffle. And I _will_ get her, mind you," I said cockily.

Dad laughed. "That's my son. You know, I used to chase after your Mum? Took me six years of waiting before she finally said yes."

Sirius mimed gagging on the floor. I stifled a snort. We continued talking for a bit, then Sirius, Remus, and I went back to my room. While I sent off my letter, I asked Remus, "When are your parents going to pick you up again?"

"At two o'clock, so we still have time for whatever you're planning to get us in trouble," he replied, and under his breath he said, "again."

"Oi! That was once! And I didn't even mean for them to catch us," I protested. Sirius, ever the supporting best mate, snorted.

"Like you never mean for Minnie to catch us?"

I huffed as I went over to lounge on my bed. Then, remembering my conversation with Sirius from last night, I said, "So, any girl catch your eye, Moony?"

Remus sighed. "You know I can't get into relationships because of my condition. And even if I could, I won't, because then I'd just end up hurting her."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't fancy somebody. Go on, who is it?"

"Er . . . well, you know that Ravenclaw from—" Sirius interrupted by chuckling.

"Trust Remus to fancy a girl who's smart."

"_Anyway_, the Ravenclaw from our Care of Magical Creatures class. Effie Lancaster."

"Curly brunette, green eyes, bit curvy?" Sirius asked.

"That's the one," Remus clarified.

"At least she's nice to you, and you have more chance of going out with her than I have of Evans even accepting my friendship," I moaned.

"Well, for one, you're too immature, egotistical, and condescending," Remus said. "And you ask her out too much. It's bound to get pretty annoying. And how you said in fifth year that you'll let Snape go if she went out with you? Even if it did help Snape, she still wouldn't go out with you for the sake of keeping her dignity intact."

"Yes, yes, I know it was a dick move, but how the hell can I have her?" I asked impatiently.

"It takes patience, my dear boy," he replied in his best Dumbledore voice. Then he said seriously, "Plus a lot of tact and growing up. Seriously, Prongs, grow the hell up. Lily's not going to like you just because you're a Quidditch star, or just because you're smart. You have to grow up and show her that while you're a boisterous little boy, you could be mature and handle serious situations well."

The room was silent, until Sirius spoke up.

"Since when were you the expert at relationships?"

And as the two bickered, I found myself thinking that maybe it _was_ time for change.


End file.
